


And then there was Amaurot...

by aamaurot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, Gen, amaurotine, amaurotine!wol, final days of amaurot, shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamaurot/pseuds/aamaurot
Summary: a little story of my own Amaurotine!WoL and his days in amaurot up until the final days. kind of a WiP and there may be slight mistakes as it was mainly made for my and my friend's eyes only but ended up being linked on my twitter etc. for people to read and enjoy.gonna try and do several chapters and turn this into a pretty big project for myself in my spare time.
Kudos: 1





	And then there was Amaurot...

**Author's Note:**

> lots of personal headcanons and some i've seen on twitter that i've liked. may be some changes as more lore is released through out the course of post-shb. 
> 
> first chapter and first post on ao3 aaaa very exciting...

And then there was Amaurot… Never was a city far more magnificent. From the humblest streets to the highest spires, she fairly gleamed…

\- Emet-Selch

  
\--  
As usual at the time of night, the Polyleritae District boomed with busy Amaurotines going about their daily lives, returning home after their adventures in each bureau. Most came from the Bureau of the Architect, where new beings are brought to life using the awe some creation magic. The most recent was Hythlodaeus’s ‘phoenix’ creature. Although no one was sure why, it seemed the creature had more ‘life’ to it than most previously created creatures. Mitron had even commended Hythlodaeus on his creation of the phoenix, and how beautiful the creature was.

  
It was no surprise that Hythlodaeus was able to bring such a creature to life. He had been offered several times to take a seat on the convocation of the fourteenth and had declined every time. He had even been offered a spot before the arcanist Hades had been offered the vacancy of Emet-Selch. Perhaps Hythlodaeus was the link which brought Hades to fill the spot of Emet-Selch?

  
But nevertheless, it was late, and the Amaurotines had returned home already to spend their night with their family and loved ones; watching the stars go by, painting pictures for their children. They had another busy day in front of them on the morrow, becoming the stewards of the star and creating new creatures, giving birth to new laws and philosophies.

  
Not every Amaurotine had returned home to rest before the morrow. Ademus was one of them; the arcanist had opted to walk through the wide streets on his lonesome. He had spent most of his time indoors, studying creation magic and attempting to unlock further potential of the magic, in an attempt to make even Amaurot greater than it already is – to ensure that if anything were to happen to the star, that the Amaurotines were there and able to protect it. Most of his time was spent doing such that, and he had learnt more about more about what potential creation magic had – even the possibility of giving the star itself a will not unlike that which the Amaurotines have themselves, although at this time it was only a theory, and one that Ademus had not shared with any others.

  
Ademus rarely got time to himself inbetween unlocking further potential of creation magic, but this night was one of those nights. But instead of opting to relax – to find a nice park to lie down on and listen to the quiet of the night and to hear the bird’s giving soul to the night - the Amaurotine had decided instead to visit the Akadaemeia Anyder; the institution dedicated to researching creation magic, much alike Ademus’s own work and most other bureaus in Amaurot. The only difference between Anyder and other bureaus were that those who worked in the Anyder had experimented more with creation magic by bringing myriad forms and fantastical creatures to life.

  
His red mask hid his exhausted expression as he walked down the empty streets of the Polyleritae District. The curled, pink hair escaped from beneath his hood and draped past his neck. And much like every other Amaurotine, there was a grey hooded robe hiding the rest of his body.

  
Ademus knew which special person would be in Anyder at this time of night – who had opted to stay behind in the institution to research more and more into a fantastical creature; a gift to a dear lover.  
“Ademus!” A familiar voice called out. Typical, Ademus thought to himself. When I get time alone and some solitude, someone always finds me.  
“Ademus, wait up!”

  
Hythlodaeus was not far behind Ademus; he had been running to try and catch up with the fellow arcanist and researcher. They were close friends, and had known each other a while, though not as much as Hades and Hythlodaeus have known each other. Afterall, Ademus was Hades’s younger brother.

  
“I see you’ve finally got out of the Capitol.” Hythlodaeus stated; a smirk on his lips underneath his mask. Ademus could not see his eyes, but he knew they were close to tears. Hythlodaeus was always a joker.  
“They let me out of my cage for all of two hours before I go back and continue my research.” Ademus returned the grin.

  
A laugh escaped from both. They both knew that Ademus loved his job and he would not sacrifice it for anything else. Ademus loved researching and getting stronger as he unlocked further potential into creation magic. It was simply an inside joke between the two of them that Ademus was ‘locked’ up inside the Capitol every hour of every day.

  
“And what do you plan on doing whilst you are free for a couple of hours?” Hythlodaeus asked. A snap of his fingers, and a glass of water was in his hand. He did not hesitate to take a drink of it. Ademus did not comment. After-all, he knew Hythlodaeus’s mana would not be touched by such a simple act.

  
“Lhitherie is still working in the Anyder. I hadn’t visited him for a good while; I thought I’d go and see how his new aquatic creatures are coming along.” Ademus wafted a hand.  
“Ah, yes, of course! He studies closely under Mitron, yes?” Hythlodaeus nodded his head, remembering previous conversations with Ademus about his lover.

  
“Yes, he does. Mitron speaks to me occasionally about his progress on creating a new creature, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything else. I believe Lhitherie wishes it to be a surprise – perhaps for my name day.” Ademus snickered, bringing his hand to his lips to hide his laugh – a habit he had for a long time.

  
Hythlodaeus knew better than to comment on the habit. “Oh, of course! It is your name day soon. Hades told me I should organise a celebration, but alas, I don’t think he knows how busy you are recently.” The smirk returned to his lips.

  
“Please don’t host a celebration. I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of embarrassment.” Ademus laughed again, covering his lips.

  
“Oh, come on, Ademus! You’re one of the youngest, yet most respected, scholars in the convocation! People would love to join you and celebrate your nameday!”

  
“And have either you or Hades create something catastrophic to my reputation?” Ademus smirked towards Hythlodaeus, before wafting a hand.

  
“You know Hades would never do such a thing! I, on the other hand.” Hythlodaeus chuckled. “Well, let us just say, you’re only young once.”

  
“No, it is okay. Tell Hades that we needn’t be celebrating my nameday. As you said yourself, I am far too busy.” Ademus wafted a hand again. The quicker this subject changed the better, and Ademus could be on his way to the Anyder to see his other half.

  
Hythlodaeus shrugged his shoulders. “If you insist.” There was compliance, but Ademus knew Hythlodaeus well enough to know that this would not be the end. Hythlodaeus, Ademus knew, was determined to embarrass Ademus in front of the entire population of the Polyleritae District, and perhaps even spreading his influence even further out into the different districts.

  
“But, come Ademus! Let me join you to the Anyder. It’s been a while since I’ve visited personally, and Hades is nowhere to be seen, so I cannot annoy him.” Hythlodaeus smirked again. “I’ll take the second-best option in his absence.”

  
“Charmed.” Ademus stated. The convocation member had adjusted his hood and mask before returning to his steady paces towards the Akadaemia Anyder. “Remind me to make sure to find Hades later tonight so that I can ask for repayment for entertaining you for a couple of hours.”

  
“Oh, ho ho, are you my babysitter now?” Hythlodaeus’s voice had a smug tone to it. It is surprising, really, how much Hythlodaeus changes between being at work in the Bureau of Architects and being at ease with Ademus himself and Hades.

  
“That is what Hades calls me.” Ademus replied with his own smug tone.

  
They both laughed together – Ademus had covered his lips once again as he chuckled. Despite wishing for solitude during his wandering through the vast empty streets, Ademus appreciated Hythlodaeus’s company. The Anyder was still a while walk away from where Hythlodaeus had caught Ademus, but how Hythlodaeus described the phoenix creature he had once created, that Ademus didn’t know all that much about.

  
“You are telling me that you somehow created something with a soul?” Ademus blinked beneath his mask. A hand came up to his chin as he thought long and hard about the phoenix that everyone talked about.

  
“Mhm. By pure mistake, I assure you. A wayward soul had somehow merged with the creature during the creation process. Something that only happens once every millennial, I promise!” Hythlodaeus waved his arms dramatically.

  
“Luckily, I could find your brother, who was able to separate the soul from the creature without any catastrophic problems.” Hythlodaeus smiled. “Your brother never ceases to amaze me when it comes to the arcane arts. Is it a family thing?” Hythlodaeus brought his hand to his chin in thought.

  
“I cannot say it is, no.” Ademus replies, shrugging his shoulders. “Hades has always been better at controlling the arcane. I, on the other hand, like to research its properties, including that of creation magic.” The convocation member shrugged his shoulders.

  
“I’m sure if Hades taught you how to control the arcane like he did you would become as powerful as he, perhaps even more. Then you could contest him for his title of Emet-Selch.” Hythlodaeus smirked again, then blinked not long after. He held up his hands, ‘surrendering’ in a way to Ademus. “Don’t tell Hades I said that.”

  
Ademus wafted his hand. “I won’t, on the basis that you don’t host a celebration party for me for my nameday. That, and you don’t embarrass me in front of Lhitherie when we get to the Anyder.”  
Hythlodaeus dabbed the top of his mask, imitating his ‘sweat’. “You strike a hard bargain, Ademus. I’m not sure I can do that.”  
Ademus smirked. “Then perhaps I should pay a visit to Hades after I have visited the Anyder?”

  
Hythlodaeus laughed, stopping his playful motion of wiping his ‘sweat’ away from his face. “You can’t threaten me, Ademus! You told me you only had time to visit the Anyder before you had to go back to your research.” The smirk returned to his face.

  
It had taken the two a while to reach the Anyder, longer than expected. Hythlodaeus had continued to be dramatic, stopping every so often to waft his face after a comment regarding Ademus, an attempt to embarrass the convocation member even before he had seen his lover.

  
Ademus couldn’t bring himself to hate Hythlodaeus however. He was simply a playful character, with charm and brought light with him wherever he went. Amaurot was perfect, yet, but Hythlodaeus had made Amaurot even more perfect with his charm and humour.

  
Ademus could never understand why Hades was so close to him, however.

  
On the contrary, his elder brother had enjoyed his own company from as long as Ademus could remember. He would be usually found lounging on a park somewhere in the next district over; hiding from his responsibilities and enjoying the wind gripping his white hair. It would not be hard to find where Hades would be hiding if you knew him, but it still struck Ademus as odd. The younger convocation member knew that Hades had the gift to see the souls in the Underworld, and the younger brother had concluded that that is why he preferred his solitude; to be able to concentrate on those souls that had finally made their way to the Underworld.  
Perhaps it truly is the theory of “opposites attract.”

  
“Well!” Hythlodaeus clapped his hands together, before gesturing with wide open arms towards the large building before the two of them. “Here we are!”

  
Ademus tapped Hythlodaeus on the back of the head playfully. “You don’t have to make it a big thing, Hyth. I know what the Anyder looks like. I’ve been here several times, my friend.”

  
Hythlodaeus, once again in his dramatic playfulness, rubbed the back of his head where the younger companion had tapped him playfully. “You didn’t have to hit me though!” He whines.

  
Ademus couldn’t help but laugh either way. He knew for a fact a tap like that would not have even tickled the powerful conjurer beside him.

  
\--

  
Ah, Akadaemia Anyder. Ademus thought to himself as he looked at the large doors before him.

  
Every single time he came here he was in awe of the absolute size of the institution. It was not different than that of any other institution in this district. The only major difference was that it had its own street as such; separate buildings for separate areas of the institution.

  
If Ademus’s memory served him well, he knew he had to go to the left door instead of the right for the person he wished to seek. Once, Ademus had visited the right door, and had come across several winged creatures trying to attack him; possibly taking inspiration from what Hythlodaeus had explained once during his lectures.

  
“Well, Ademus. I suppose I’ll leave you here. I don’t want to be ruining your reputation after all~.” Hythlodaeus sang.

  
“Ah, did you just suddenly realise you had something else to do?” Ademus smirked, turning to face his friend again.

  
“It has just occurred to me what day it is, and that I am late to annoy your brother.” Hythlodaeus snickered. “He’s usually lay in the park at this time, no? That means that I, Hythlodaeus, have all the time in the world to annoy him!” The elder conjurer laughed.

  
“In all seriousness, though.” Hythlodaeus began, wafting a hand. “I don’t intend to get in between you and Lhith. I know it has been a while since the two of you have seen one another, what with the both of you being busy. I do not want to make things awkward.”

  
Ademus nodded his head. He understood that. Hythlodaeus always respected Ademus’s, and heck, even Hades’s, boundaries.

  
“I thank you for accompanying me through the streets, either way. It was a nice chat.” Ademus bowed his head in gratitude.

  
“You’re making it seem like we’re never seeing each other again!” Hythlodaeus boomed, slapping Ademus on the back playfully. “Not to worry, my old friend, we will see each other soon. Of that I promise you. As I have full intentions to drag Hades to see you. My understanding that the two of you haven’t seen each other for a while?”

  
Ademus wafted a hand. “You would be correct, but please, don’t force Hades to do something he doesn’t want to do. After all, he’s much more stubborn and easily annoyed than I am.” The younger conjurer grinned. “But nevertheless, you should probably catch up with him before he disappears into the night. Who knows where he’ll end up if you don’t see him now?”

  
Hythlodaeus nodded his head. “You’re correct. Well, then, Ademus! I shall see you around. Maybe I’ll drop by your office tomorrow morning, if you’re still alive.” He grinned before offering the young Ademus a wave of goodbye, turning on his heels and walking away from the learning institution.

  
Ademus let a sigh of relief escape him once Hythlodaeus was out of earshot. As much as the young conjurer loved him as a friend, he was very overwhelming. Especially considering Ademus had preferred to wander the streets of Amaurot on his own this evening.

  
Not that he could complain much, really. It had distracted him for most of the evening, and any of his doubts lingering in his brain after his research had swiftly been washed away with Hythlodaeus’s jests.

  
And so Ademus finally entered the Akadaemia Anyder; to finally see his lover and find out how he was finding his own research.

  
The Akadaemia Anyder was much bigger than Ademus’s own institution. It was not surprising, really, considering that the Anyder was an educational building more than one for research and ensuring the safety of the star. Nevertheless, Ademus could feel some slight envy building up in his stomach every time he saw the large doors to the entrance of the Words of Mitron.

  
The lecture theatre had changed drastically since the last time Ademus had visited. Prior it was tiny, with the odd few aquariums littering the sides full of newly created sealife. Now, however, large aquariums decorated the sides of the halls; sharks, tiny fish and clionids all swam around one another, interacting with the other creatures in the aquariums. Ademus had even accidentally stepped upon an aquarium, to which one of the attendants in the Word had swiftly come over.

  
“Ademus!” They exclaimed with some fear to their voice. “Please do not step on the aquariums! That can cause some drastic destruction to the creatures inside’s and mind!” They seemed very concerned.

  
Ademus blinked beneath his mask and stepped back. “M-My apologies. I did not see the aquarium. The last time I had come here it was tinier.”

  
The young arcanist looked around the theatre. Yes, this had changed drastically. It seemed that they had been to the Bureau of Architects to ask for an expansion on their lecture theatre.

  
Rightly so, Ademus thought to himself. He recalled Lhitherie saying once in a brief conversation on the street that they were getting more and more Amaurotines interested in the creation of sea life. The latest Mitron really pushed for more sea creatures, aiming for this “soup of life” that the first Mitron had spoken about and compared the ocean to.

  
“Are you here for any particular reason?” The attendant spoke, tilting their head as they looked upon Ademus’s mask. Ademus was well known amongst the district, and he knew this, but this did not change the way he had spoken with those who were not members of his own institution.

  
Ademus looked intently at the attendant’s mask. It was nothing special; there were four eyes on the mask, and a slight pointed curve going over their mouth. It reminded Ademus slightly of the sigil for Mitron.  
“A-Ah. Yes. My apologies. I’m here for Lhitherie. Have you seen him?” Ademus spoke quickly, still thinking about the mask of the attendants. Were they given these exact masks for becoming part of the Word of Mitron, or was it pure coincidence? Something to ask Lhitherie once Ademus saw him.

  
“I shall go and fetch him for you, Ademus.” The attendant bowed their head and went in the direction of the lectern with a large aquarium behind it.  
Was Lhitherie based behind the lectern? Ademus thought to himself. How far have they expanded the Word of Mitron? Perhaps this was a question for Hythlodaeus when they saw one another again. Perhaps Hades could maybe explain some of the additions to the word too.

  
“Apologies for your wait, Ademus.” The attendant bowed before the convocation member.

  
“It was barely a wait—” Ademus wafted a hand, then halted as soon as he recognised a certain person’s mask amongst the others in the Word.

  
He was not taller than the attendant, on the contrary, but the thing which stood out about Lhitherie was the colour of his mask. He had opted to use a golden mask contrary to the white and black ones that most of the Word of Mitron had used. It was to be expected that his mask would be of a different colour; after-all, he studied closely under three previous Mitron’s before they had all stepped down from their duty. He was well verse in the creation of sea life. It had its own unique shape; a crescent moon type shape rest on top of his forehead, and the sides of the mask draped down to his chin; the mask had seemed to cup his high cheekbones gracefully.  
The crimson locks of his hair draped gracefully out of his hood and down over his shoulders. A slight crimson stubble made its home on his square chin. Even with the mask hiding his seafoam eyes, Ademus knew he loved this man with all his heart.

  
“Aaadeeemmuussss!” Lhitherie sang as he opened his arms, not hesitating even for a moment to go and grip his lover in a tight hug. “It has been far too long, my love!”  
Ademus could feel his lungs being crushed by the death grip that his lover held him in, but he did not complain. Instead, the young arcanist had wrapped his arms around Lhitherie as well, giving his beloved his own version of the death grip.

  
Whilst the two held each other in an embrace, the attendant who had aided Ademus in finding Lhitherie had begun to leave. Ademus noticed quickly and pulled away from Lhitherie’s grip, thanking them for their aid.  
The attendant bowed their head, returning to behind the lectern, to where Lhitherie had emerged from.

  
Lhitherie had pouted as a result of Ademus pulling away from the huge prematurely but did not comment on it. If Lhitherie could, he would hold Ademus in his arms for all eternity. He knew all too well that both Lhitherie and Ademus were far too busy to be able to hold each other for longer than a night.

  
“And how can the Word of Mitron accommodate the great Ademus~?” Lhitherie grinned, taking a hold of Ademus’s hand and planting a kiss on the back it. Lhitherie was not one to shy away from public displays of affection. In fact, he lived for it. Ademus, on the other hand, was easily embarrassed, though he did not complain at the kiss on his hand.

  
“I was stumped with my research, and I decided to come and visit you. I must say, however, the Word of Mitron has changed drastically since I last came and visited you during your research.” Ademus looked around, gesturing with a point to the large aquariums. “Those were smaller the last time I came, for instance.”

  
“Oh, did Hades—Emet-Selch not mention to you?” Lhitherie tilted his head, looking at his lover. “Mitron had asked for an expansion to the Word and Anyder as a whole. He had decided to go for a big project; sharks, but with arms and legs, much alike our own. An interesting project, but definitely needing more room than we already have.” Lhiterie snickered. “That, and my own project needs a lot of room too!”  
Ademus smirked at this. “Oh, yeah? The one I’m not allowed to know about?”

“Not until your nameday!” Lhitherie playfully smacked Ademus.

  
Lhitherie had been working day and night without much rest on a new sea life creature specifically for Ademus’s nameday. He recalled how Ademus had always grown interested in the clionids that floated around aimlessly in the aquariums in the Word. Lhitherie’s expertise solely lay with creating fish and sharks, so Lhitherie had decided to attempt to create a creature similarly to the clionids that Ademus had grown attached to.

  
“You know this! Heck, I think everyone in the entire district knows you’re not allowed to see this fish until your nameday!” Lhitherie pouted, kicking the floor in a playful sulk. “Damned Hythlodaeus and his inability to keep quiet.”

  
“Be grateful that he hasn’t spoiled the surprise yet, Lhith.” Ademus offered a smile to his lover. “I know what he is like.”

  
“Me too! That is why he hasn’t been allowed to see it yet. Only Mitron, really, has seen it. That, and a few attendants who have walked in asking if I wished for a drink during my attempt to train it.”  
“Oh? You intend to train it?” Ademus smirked.

  
“Only so it does not go on a rampage and kill everyone in the district!” Lhitherie stated.

  
“You think it’s deadly? Oh, my love… that you would make me a killer fish for my nameday…” Ademus smirked. Oh, I’ve turned into Hythlodaeus… Ademus thought to himself.

  
“You never know when you might need a killer fish.” Lhitherie smirked.

  
The two of them talked for a good while within the Word of Mitron. Lhitherie directed Ademus to sit down on one of the seats facing the lectern, so that the two of them could talk about their research whilst relaxing. The red-haired conjurer asked about how Ademus’s research was coming along in terms of finding more potent ways of creation magic, and Ademus explained what he had found out so far, and how he intended to test some of his theories.

  
Lhitherie stroked his chin, playing with his stubble as he thought long and hard regarding what Ademus had told him.

  
“You believe it is truly possible to give this star a will?” Lhitherie seemed perplexed. He did not know much about the capabilities of creation magic – nor the capabilities of the star that he lived on – that was mainly left to those of the convocation, and those closely related. All he cared about was the sea and its sea life.

  
“With more research, and more testing, perhaps it is possible. Not that there will be any need for the star to have a will if we continue doing what we do.” Ademus nodded his head. He did not want to go too much into detail pertaining what is necessary to give the star a will. “Though I believe it very far away in terms of giving it fruition. It could be thousands upon thousands of years before it really takes off.”  
Lhitherie tilted his head the opposite way as he continued to look at his lover’s mask. Then nodded.

  
“I have no idea what this might entail but I wish you luck with it nonetheless, my love!” Lhitherie beamed a toothy grin. Ademus knew his lover was smart, and could possibly understand his research if Ademus did sit down and speak to him about it, but he had best leave him to his fish; he enjoyed his research and creations, it is all that matters to him.

  
“So? Are you going to tell me about how your own research is coming along, Lhith?” Ademus grinned towards his significant other.

  
“Ah! You’re trying again to pry your nameday gift out of me!” Lhitherie grinned once again, his pearly white teeth showing. Ademus couldn’t help but fall in love with the man again as he saw this expression. “Well, my love, it won’t work!”

  
Lhitherie leaned in close to Ademus, before flicking the poor unsuspecting arcanist on his forehead. Despite the mask taking the brunt of the damage, Ademus still felt slightly dazed by the whole experience and how quickly it had panned out; he did not even stand a chance to counter it.

  
“I was not intending to pry out my nameday gift!” Ademus frowned. He was genuinely curious regarding where Lhitherie and the rest of Mitron’s underlings were up to in populating the ocean; this idea of “soup of life” and how far it is coming. “I simply want to know how you fare with Mitron’s research.”

  
“Ahh…” Lhitherie adjusted his cowl nervously. “I thought—Nevermind. I sometimes forget that you are not Hythlodaeus.”

  
Ademus frowned. “What is that supposed to mean!” He exclaimed.

  
“Nothing, my love! Nothing at all!” Lhitherie toothily grinned once again. Damn that grin, Ademus thought to himself.

  
“In regard to Mitron’s work, however, I would say we’re getting pretty far into populating the ocean with life and creatures unlike that which we have ever seen! Just now, Mitron is finishing up on creating shark people. Can you imagine, shark people? They’re wonderful! Oh, Ademus… I wish you could see them. But alas, only those chosen by Mitron himself could see them, and unfortunately being Hades’s brother does not give you that much influence over the convocation.” Lhitherie grinned once again; he was being playful, Ademus knew this all too well.

  
When Lhitherie talked about his research, he could not stop, but he also had this playful aura to his soul. He truly enjoyed his work and working closely under Mitron, and Ademus could not help but be happy that his love had finally found an institution where his full potential could be unleashed.


End file.
